Optical coherence tomography (OCT) has emerged as a high-resolution diagnostic imaging tool. OCT is useful, for example, in cases where biopsy is difficult, for image-guided microsurgery, and for three-dimensional pathology reconstruction. Three dimensional OCT enhances visualization of morphology by providing tomographic and microscopic views simultaneously. Needed in the art are forward imaging OCT imaging systems and devices. Also needed are forward imaging OCT systems for intravascular and endoscopic use.